


The End.

by RandomFanfictions



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, I NEEDED TO FIX IT, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fix it fanfiction here I come, i cried, its so sad, major infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: Everything has a start, everything has a middle and everything has an end. This is the end.They lost and now it’s the end....But it’s not.—————Alternative Title:I’m not okay with how Infinity War ended and I needed to change it





	The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Infinity War. I didn’t cry until Peter. Not until he was whimpering and he looked like he was crying and I need to fix this so why don’t you guys start crying with me now

Floating. 

That was the first thing he could feel. 

The others were already turning to dust. Dead. 

They didn’t even seem to notice until they looked down at their own hands and could see themself disintegrate into nothing.

He watched in horror as they had become nothing at all and ceased to exist, but suddenly, he could feel himself drifting. 

Not like flying, it was nothing like flying. 

He was distant. 

Peter’s mind was distant. Things weren’t making sense, wha—why was he feeling like this? 

Then it clicked. 

He didn’t feel like he was floating anymore, it wasn’t some hazy daze he was in. No, he felt like throwing up now that he realized what was going on. 

“I don’t feel so good” he managed to slur

“You’re alright” he could hear his mentor try to calm him down, but he already began to panic. 

It felt like some sort of fever. Like when you try to get out of bed, but the room spins just slightly, and everything feels farther than it should and your brain just doesn’t seem to work just right.

“I-I don’t understand what’s happeneing-I-I-I don’t understand” he stumbled forwards, but soon he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he was caught by two strong, steadying arms. 

“Save me” his voice felt thick in his throat, the words were hard to say when he was fighting back tears

“I don’t wanna go—I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark” 

Peter’s grip tightened as he tried to form the words but his brain didn’t want to cooperate

“Please” he begged “Please, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go”

He was laying on the floor now, his eyes focused on the sky as he tried thinking of all the things he could’ve done differently. Of everything he wished he did and things he wished he didn’t. If he could do it all over again, this would be the one thing he would still do, because fighting for Earth..fighting for Tony, was something that he would always do, even if he dies for it. 

“I’m sorry” he whimpers, staring into the man’s eyes for the last time before looking away. 

Tony could only remain silent as words that remained unsaid could never make it through to his mouth. 

 

He was gone. 

 

The billionaire pulled himself back up to a sitting position and tried to wipe away the dust that was once a bright and bubbling teenaged kid, _his_ kid, but could only sit there surrounded by numbness. 

Nebula had shown up, she told something to him, but he did nothing. 

She got bored and left. 

He remained, trying his hardest not to look at the spot where Peter should be, because he was too damn young to be involved with this. 

 

Hours passed, and finally, he broke “Don’t be sorry, kid, this was my fault” his voice had become wet with emotion and tears began to fall down his face. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, I’ll fix this for you” 

 

 

———

 

Who knows how much time had passed, the only thing on his mind was his kid. The fear in his eyes as he realized what was happening. The grief pouring from his as he begged for life, begged to be saved. 

He tracked down the team, gave them the plan and only ever spoke when absolutely necessary because he couldn’t trust himself to talk without breaking down. Because he’s alive while Peter isn’t. 

They found Thanos and he showed no mercy. His fists were bleeding raw and his body battered and bruised, but he never stopped, wouldn’t stop, until the ugly purple thumb was dead and Peter was standing next to him again. 

Thor had removed the gauntlet, and Tony had his suit form a blade that he stabbed into his body. He watched as the Titan grunted in pain, defeat in his eyes as the life drained from them. Blood poured from his mouth and Iron-Man twisted it to make it all the more painful. 

“Don’t you _ever_ mess with my kid.” His voice was deadly calm, traitorous tears starting to form “Because when you hurt _my kid_ , this is the closest thing to _mercy_ you get” 

His head went blank after that, but he remembers being dragged away from the lifeless corpse as they try to remove the infinity stones to bring everything back to how it should

 

———

 

 

He gasps, eyes darting around trying to learn where he was and who was around

“Peter? Peter!” A voice to the left of him cried out

He turned his head and he could see Mr. Stark, red rimmed eyes and dried blood on his face reaching over to hug the teen. 

“I’m-I’m alive” he whispered in disbelief 

“I’m alive, Mr. Stark” he buried his face deep into the embrace, tears beginning to fall down his face

“I know, kiddo. I’m glad you’re back” he mumbled into his hair. 

They were in a hospital, but Peter had no idea how they got there or why he was even breathing

“After everyone..I found the others and Thor took care of everything. We got the time stone and went back to bring everyone back” the man explained, he pulled the boy back, but never let go of his arms

“Heh, guess this means I’m technically a zombie, right Mr. Stark?”

“Would you call me Tony already?”

“Oh, sorry, Tony”

A smile found itself of the billionaire’s lips andhe pulled him back in for another hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re back, you better not die again or I will seriously bring you back just to kill you for it”

The teen blinked back tears and swallowed the lump in his throat “I can’t make promises”

They stayed like that for a little while, knowing that he’s alive and that he is tangible. He is here, breathing and feeling. 

They’re here. 

It’s not the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but I needed this out there. It’s the only way I keep my sanity


End file.
